Catching Up
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Two Years Overdue left off with Erin on a long return home. With no car, little money, and no phone, all this story needs now is "it's up to Jay to find her." But is it he who does? Meantime, what's going on with the rest of the squad as they try to locate the gang responsible for Jay and Erin leaving in the first place? Involves Chicago Fire characters. I do not own Chicago P.D.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is basically a sequel to Two Years Overdue; however, you can start from this one, it probably will make more sense to read TYO, but, I think this one can stand on it's own...I'm trying to allow it to anyway...**_

_**Please read & review, follow, favorite, pm, whatever you want.**_

* * *

><p>She suddenly heard honking behind her. She didn't realize how deserted and <em>long<em> this street would be. But, according to the map she had purchased at a store not too far from the hotel, it was the quickest way on foot.

_Yeah, maybe the quickest way to get kidnapped…_ she thought.

Belatedly, she turned around after the fifth honk.

It didn't take too long for the taxi to pull up beside her.

"Hi, ma'am, do you need a ride?"

The guy behind the wheel looked like he should've been the CEO of some big company, and not a cabby driver. He was Caucasian, had tousled brown hair, probably from the windows being down, glasses with thick black frames, a sky-blue button-down shirt, black slacks, and she swore, if he would've smiled, he would have dimples.

Erin smiled leaning down to see into the passenger window, "No, thank you, I just need to clear my head. I'll be home shortly."

"Now, I know you're lying, ma'am because there isn't civilization for another ten miles."

"What?" Erin snapped her head back down to look into the window.

The guy smiled and nodded.

Erin leaned up, and sighed. This had horror movie written all over it, and to top it all off, with all the crap she was going through? Could she really afford to risk this?

Then again, civilization wasn't for at least another ten miles.

She decided to test him a little further. "That's not what I remember. I've been out of town for a little while, but it couldn't have changed that much."

She left out the part where she didn't remember anything because she was pretty well passed out when Voight had brought her and Jay to their hotel to hide out from a gang out to get them.

The guy shrugged, "Suit yourself." And he started to speed up the cab.

Erin took a deep breath. She decided she wouldn't regret sending away her only form of life from the last two-hours-and-forty-five minutes she had been walking.

This map was all screwed up, there was no way it took/would have taken Voight this long to get to them. She knew her father figure.

Suddenly, she saw the cab speed up wildly, and not to far up the road, he jerked hard to the left…making an illegal u-turn.

"Damnit." Erin muttered under her breath. With no gun, and no other form of weapon, she used the last system of defense she had. She ran into the woods beside her.

At least this wasn't the desert.

Crashing through trees and bushes, with her heart pumping blood and pure adrenaline, she decided then that she wouldn't stop for anything.

In the distance, she heard him screaming something.

At least she was outrunning him.

She really wished she could make out what he was saying, though.

She turned left, in the event that she would run into a cliff of some sort.

Her pace didn't slow, though.

She now not only wished she had brought the cell phone with her…

But she also wished she had Jay with her.

Two against one…not many people can beat those odds.

And she wouldn't be running through woods.

And, even better, they're with the Chicago P.D.

Instead of regretting past choices, and dwelling on them, she decided to look on the bright side.

At least she didn't get into the cab.

At least she somewhat knew where she was going.

And at least it was daylight.

Because doing this at night definitely would have had horror story written all over it.

**CPDCPDCPD**

He had started out walking, then he started jogging…and not long after that, it was full blown sprinting. He had no idea where she may have stopped, or if she had at all.

He had no idea where she _was_.

And it was killing him.

Somewhere along the way, he stopped to grab something to drink. It wasn't as though he wanted to, though; it was more of a need.

And while he was in the store, he was suddenly and painfully shocked at the 'breaking alert' that came up on the small television the cashier had on.

_Breaking news, an AMBER alert has been put out on this woman. Her name is being withheld, but if you have seen her, you are urged to report it to either your local police, or to please call nine-one-one. Again, an AMBER alert has been put out in search of this woman, whose picture is shown. If you have seen her, please contact local authorities or call nine-one-one._

Jay's mouth gaped at the picture shown.

It was Erin.

_Who the hell's idea was that?_

"Hey, boss! Boss!" the cashier was suddenly going crazy.

"What Jamie? What?" The manager came walking out from a back room.

"I've seen that woman."

_I've seen that woman._

_ I've seen that woman…_

"Where?!" Jay pounced, as soon as the words registered.

"Um…here…she was here."

"Hold on a second, who are you?" The manager questioned, pointing at Jay.

Jay grabbed his badge off his belt, "Detective Jay Halstead, Chicago P.D. I'm looking for her; can you please tell me what she was doing here?"

"She bought a map and a bottle of water…"

"Okay, which map did she buy?"

"That one." The cashier pointed over the counter at a rack straight across from it. Jay grabbed one of the closest maps and turned around, "This one?"

The cashier nodded.

"Did she ask for any directions?"

"Yeah, but she wanted to know how to get to Chicago…the quickest way. I didn't know. I've never been to Chicago, so I pointed her to the maps, and she picked out that one."

Jay smiled. "She didn't happen to open any pages while she was in here, did she?"

"If she did, it's on video." The manager piped up. "Come on, we can take a look at it."

Bells, whistles, angels, you name it; it was going off in Halstead's head. He couldn't believe his luck.

Since it was a small store, they had reached the manager's office pretty quickly.

"Have you been in here all day?" Halstead asked.

"Yeah," the manager took her eyes off the screen, and glared at Halstead, "but before you go accusing me of not paying attention, I was filling out paperwork…"

"That wasn't where I was going. I was just asking."

"Mhm…"

"Hey, you're _helping_ me. Now is hardly a time to be telling you that you suck at your job."

She shot him a look.

"Not that you do…or anything…"

When she turned back to the tape, she said, "Got her. Here, let me zoom in…"

"Wow. You have a pretty sophisticated security system for this store's size." Halstead commented.

"Yeah, well it's a mom-and-pop store, handed down from generations. Store's like this _have_ to have good security…otherwise what's the point of being in business? You'll get robbed blind on a daily basis…possibly even _hourly_…"

"Point taken."

"Your girl opened to page 30 before closing the book."

Jay quickly turned to that page; and was slightly shocked at what he had found.

"Hey, can you zoom in on that page for me, please?" He squinted so he could see the page on the screen.

The page in Erin's hand, and the page in Jay's hand had the same page number, but they were different.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, thank you for reading!<strong>_

_**And please don't forget to check out the video I made for Linstead. :) Copy and Paste the link, it won't work by clicking on it. **_

_** watch?v=f0DPs1jbybY**_

_** Hope to see you in chapter 2!**_

_**P.S. I absolutely CAN'T WAIT for September 24th! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to all of those who have followed/favorite/reviewed! It seriously means a lot to me! **_

_**Also, (and I know you're probably sick of reading this), please, please, please check out, like & comment on the video I made for Linstead! The title is Chicago P.D. It's Not Over. I can't post links here, but you can copy and paste them from my bio!**_

_**Without further ado, I bring you Chapter 2…no I did not intend for that to rhyme when I first wrote it, haha!**_

* * *

><p>"This isn't the book she bought." Jay quickly walked back out into the store.<p>

The manager followed him. "I'll check receipts."

"Thank you." Jay quickly grabbed another book off the shelf and turned to page 30.

He was met with disappointment when it didn't match either, but quickly realized that the second book he picked up off the shelf matched the book he had picked up earlier.

"What's wrong?" the cashier asked.

"It was the wrong book, Jamie." The manager replied, and Jay could hear the crinkling of paper in her hand.

"No, it was the right one, I'm sure of it."

"Page 30 from the security footage and the book you told me she bought didn't match." Jay piped up – not looking up from leafing through the other books of maps.

All the books he was leafing through matched the book he had first picked up also.

It didn't make much sense.

"Look, I don't know who you were watching on that tape, but I'm one-hundred-percent sure she bought the book I told you she did."

Jay just looked at her for a moment, but quickly turned back to the shelf of maps.

"Detective…" the manager said, pulling a receipt out that had just printed.

"Yeah?" Jay turned around to see her coming toward him.

She grabbed the book the cashier had first pointed them to on the shelf, and two seconds later, she replied, "My cashier is telling the truth. The book she pointed you to, is the book your girl bought."

"That's not possible." Jay said, taking the receipt from the manager.

"It is, look at the UPC numbers, they're a match."

"Then what…" And at this exact moment, an idea came to him.

"Have you been here all morning?" he turned and asked the cashier.

She nodded and he continued, "Was anybody else looking at your maps?"

The casher looked up and to her right, indicating thought. "You know, I had two customers in relatively early this morning. The one gentleman asked me for help in the food aisle, but someone else came in while he was down there. I called to him that I would help him in a minute, but he just grunted. He was in the area for a little while. I don't know what he ever looked at, or did because when I came walking back up the aisle, he left."

The manager's palm went to her forehead, "Jamie, why didn't you call me out here for help?"

Jamie shrugged, "I didn't think I'd need it, it didn't take me too long to help the first customer find unsalted peanuts…"

"What'd they look like?"

Jamie gave a vague description.

And Jay immediately looked at the manager, who nodded and motioned for him to follow her; and they went back into the office.

"Got 'em." The manager said, after only about two minutes.

"There's Jamie helping the one in the food aisle…"

"They didn't come in together…"

"But there he is…"

"And he's at the maps…"

They stared at the footage for a little while, until Halstead saw what made his blood absolutely boil.

The second guy who came in messed with the maps. The exact book that Erin had picked up.

"Shit." Halstead almost yelled. "Can you zoom in that far?"

The manager nodded.

"What the hell…" Halstead squinted.

"I'm from this area, and I've been to Chicago…and you're girl is not headed toward Chicago."

"Well…where is she…"

"She's headed north. You're just outside of Woodstock here…well, she's headed toward Wisconsin."

"How the hell is she confusing that? We're talking about a Chicago police officer here…"

The manager rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and you two are out somewhere you don't know where you are, there's your first strike. Second, look at the way the map's positioned on the page. That's what he was doing. He glued an almost identical page to the book."

Halstead looked down at the book in his hands and compared it to Erin's. Sure enough, the manager was right, the books looked identical, but he had noticed the difference the first time he looked. Chicago wasn't north of them. It's southeast, but according to the map Erin had in her hand, Chicago is northwest.

Someone had made a mirror image of the page, glued it into that book, and Erin bought it.

_But how could they know…_

Halstead immediately turned around and stalked out the manager's office.

"You little…"

But the she was gone.

"What is…" the manager, following him, began to question.

"You're cashier was helping them. That's why she didn't call you for help. Even with your sophisticated security system, we didn't get even a single shot of their faces. She was helping them."

The manager nodded, "I'm calling the police, but I'm not sure what good that's going to do. I doubt her real information is on my application."

"How long had she worked here?"

"About three months."

Halstead threw his head back and nodded. The manager was already on the phone.

At about the same time, Halstead got on his phone.

"You better have good news…"

"I do, but you're not going to like it." And Halstead launched into what he had found out. When he was done, he commented, "Damn, we got kidnapped working on another case, what the hell do they have against her? It's not like we saw something…"

"They don't know that. They think you did. That's where Ruzek and Al will start. Ruzek! I know you heard me! Get back to that house, _now_!"

Halstead even cringed.

"Find her. I don't care how. I don't care what the hell it takes, Halstead. _Find her_. I'm on my way." And he hung up.

_And just what the hell do you think I've been doing?_

"She didn't happen to leave a car, did she?" Halstead immediately asked.

The manager's eyes strayed to the key rack, then she smiled and nodded, she put her mouth on the phone, "Yeah, but I don't know or care where you found the keys." And she put her back to the rack that held the keys.

Halstead smiled and grabbed the pair of keys off the rack. For a moment, he wondered if he should go after her, he wondered why she didn't take her car to escape. He figured the police the manager was calling would find the girl, and he didn't care why she had decided to go on foot.

Once he had the keys he mouthed a "thank you" and ran out. He threw his stuff into the passenger seat, jumped into the car, threw the key in the ignition, and before he knew it, he was on the highway 47, going northwest.

Not that he really wanted to be a 'hero,' but he definitely liked her with him so he knew she was alright.

**CPDCPDCPD**

She didn't stop, even after she couldn't hear him yelling anymore.

Maybe he had stopped trying to track her?

She came to an abrupt stop and put her hands on her head – trying to catch her breath.

She used this opportunity to really take in her surroundings.

She was screwed. Big time.

All she saw were trees, bushes, grass, and basically everything else that was green.

"Shit." She muttered.

She knew if she went back, she'd risk running into that guy again. But if she kept going?

Who knew where the hell she'd end up? She certainly didn't. She wasn't even sure where she was now.

She turned around, propped herself up against a tree, and listened.

Nothing.

Being the best shot she had, she decided to head back the way she had come.

She moved slowly, cautiously, and in between the trees.

Since she was already making herself a target, she figured the least she could do was not be an easy one.

**CPDCPDCPD**

He couldn't believe he had let her get away.

He had one job to do.

One damn job to do.

Get her in the cab.

And he had screwed it up.

And now, his family was going to pay the price.

All because he was never home. He couldn't protect them.

He couldn't believe this.

Why shouldn't he just go to the nearest cliff and jump off?

It would be a hell of a lot easier than watching his family die because he couldn't get her into his cab.

Why her?

Why the hell did they want her anyway?

Why was she so special to them?

After all, she looks lost…

Correction, she is lost.

He knew because he was the one who had changed the map in her book at the store.

He knew because that stupid cashier had pointed to him.

If there was any female he wanted to kill, it was her.

First of all, you're banging at least one member of a gang.

There's her first strike.

But then, he just so happened to be the one who came in for a damn cup of coffee.

After being out with his girlfriend that night.

That's probably when they got to his family.

Damn coffee. Damn girlfriend. Damn _everything_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind was a little voice saying, _"That's karma, you bastard…"_

And that stupid cashier pointed to him, and ushered him over to her with her finger.

Then all hell broke loose.

She told him she needed his help, that her family was in danger, and that if she didn't ask for someone's help soon, they would be dead.

What a load of horseshit.

Little did he know that it would be _his_ family in trouble soon thereafter.

Not hers.

The little shit.

Then the two members of the actual gang came in, and forcibly ushered him outside. Where they talked, but once again, more like forced, him into helping them.

Hell, they even showed him pictures of his damn family.

His wife.

He vowed to never forget how strong she looked fighting for herself and her children.

That was probably all she ever did.

And he was too stupid to notice, or care.

He also vowed, at that moment, that if they all made it out of this alive, he would immediately terminate that stupid fling with that girlfriend, and crawl back to his wife.

Almost literally. He would tell her everything.

Life's too short to make these stupid, blatant mistakes.

He knew he had a great woman at home, and he threw her away, for what?

A couple of 'exciting' nights?

No.

Not even that.

Screw it.

Screw everything.

He vowed to make sure they all, meaning his family, made it out of this alive.

Whatever that would take.

He started walking into the woods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhhh snap, another cliffhanger. Will Halstead find her?! Don't worry. I don't drag this out for much longer. Mwahahahaha<strong>_

_** But, here's a tip, favorites/follows…but mostly reviews ahem, ahem, help a lot!**_

_** Thanks once again for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TOMORROW! Seriously, I can't wait! Which is basically the reason for the upload! Motivation for writing is seeing it! I've read soooo many awesome spoilers for this season! I'm so hype! **_

_**There are only two good things about winter for me: American Football, and Chicago P.D.**_

_**Lol, jk, I watch way more shows than just CPD. **_

_**And I really hate the cold.**_

* * *

><p>Jay was moving much faster now that he wasn't walking…<p>

Or, in his case, running.

He turned on the radio for a few moments, but quickly turned it back off again.

Someone had sent out an APB on Erin…

And that was all the radio was talking about.

_"A Chicago P.D. police officer has gone missing…"_

_ "If you've seen her, please contact…"_

_ "Or if you know of anyone who has seen her, please…"_

After about two more, he had had enough.

About thirty minutes went by without even a single sign of her.

Of course, what did she have to leave behind?

Literally, she had taken money, the clothes on her back, and the backpack on her back.

So, the best answer to that question was nothing.

He was pretty much on his own until Voight caught up with him.

Which, if he knew Voight, shouldn't have been taking this long.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Nikki?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"I'm hungry…"

Kyle had finally woken up. Of course, he didn't fall asleep until hours after Nicole had put him to bed.

He missed his mom.

And who could blame him?

Nicole sort of missed her too. After all, she was only getting dirty looks just about everywhere she went.

She just shrugged them off, though.

They really didn't matter to her because she knew the truth.

"I'll bet you are. What do you want to eat today?"

Kyle shrugged.

"How about a bowl of cereal?"

Kyle's face suddenly lit up, "Cookies?!"

Nicole chuckled, "Sure, you can have the one with the cookies…as long as I can have a bowl too."

Kyle smiled and nodded, and she started pouring the 'ingredients' into the bowls.

Once she got him settled into his little big boy table and chair, and pulled up a bigger chair next to his, they started gulping the cereal down.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah, Kyle."

"When am I going to see my mommy again?"

This question always broke her heart.

What do you tell the child of a police officer?

Luckily, she always had an answer to fall on.

"I dunno, I haven't heard from Gdad yet."

"Oh, okay."

The disappointment on his face made her heart sink.

She hoped they would be back soon.

She couldn't blame Erin and Voight for putting this on her. They told her the whole situation before they let her take the job.

She soon realized how difficult that would be, but she was willing, especially at this point, to do anything for this little boy.

She treated him as if he were her own.

And she hoped to God that her child(ren) would be as cute as she thought Kyle was one day…if she were to ever have kids…

**CPDCPDCPD**

"This is the house?" Ruzek asked.

"Yeah, this is the address," Olinsky said, holding up a piece of paper, "this is where Erin and Jay were before they were kidnapped."

"Looks like a real dump…"

"Well, that's the point, Ruzek."

Ruzek shot him a look that said, "Yeah, I know that…" but Olinsky was already heading up the driveway.

That's when the shots started.

"Al!" Ruzek screamed. He saw the older man go down. He quickly moved to the side of the vehicle they were riding in and attempted to return fire.

His standard issue gun wasn't a match for the multiple guns that were coming back at him, though.

As soon as a break in the shooting happened, Ruzek returned fire. Unfortunately for him, he only got ten shots off before they started returning fire.

And he couldn't tell if Olinsky was…alive.

He shook his head, he can't think about that now.

Realizing he was taking a huge risk, but thankful for the direction the car was parked – so that the passenger's door was facing the street and not the house – he yanked at the handle, and grabbed the radio.

"Man down! Man down! 10-24! I need help! Now!" And Ruzek spit the address into the receiver.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"And then…and then, right, she threw the drink in his face! Totally priceless!" Capp and all the rest of the Chicago Fire Department who was listening to this story laughed…

Except for Peter, who the story was about. He was giving Capp a death glare.

"Really, Capp, did we have to go there?" he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand down his face, shaking his head.

"Damn, Peter, what the hell'd you do that for?" Casey asked, and everyone started laughing again.

Severide got up from his seat to walk into the weight room. He was starting to fall asleep, but it wasn't time yet.

Except, his adrenaline coursed through him when he heard the call from help come from the Department radio.

It was Ruzek.

He would know any of their calls anywhere.

He quickly sounded the internal alarm which meant that everyone needed to get ready and ran back to the room.

"Hey! P.D.'s in trouble! We need to go, now!"

Everyone in the room who had jumped up heard the call from over the speakers, and were already up…

But Severide could've sworn after he told them it was definitely P.D. they were moving two times faster.

Not too long after, they were headed to the scene.

**CPDCPDCPD**

_"Man down! Man down! 10-24! I need help! Now!"_

Burgess's heart sank.

That was Ruzek.

"Hey!" Atwater yelled, "That's Ruzek ain't it?!"

Burgess could only look at him and nod.

Atwater threw on the lights, sirens, bells, and all of the other bells and whistles he could think of – including using the horn – and stepped on the gas pedal.

After a moment, he took a look over at Burgess.

"Hey, hey, are you alright?" He was frantically switching focus between his partner and the road.

She nodded.

"That's a lie. He's okay. He's got to be if he's calling for help…"

"Yeah, but he's usually with Olinsky…"

"And Olinsky's usually the one who calls stuff in…"

"Maybe he was just closer to the car?"

"And maybe Olinsky is going around back to see what he can find, and they haven't seen him yet."

Burgess eyed Atwater for that last comment. "He said 'man down.'"

"It could be their backup, look, I'm just trying to get you in the right mindset. You can't be thinkin' like that right now. Screw your head on straight."

Burgess took a deep breath, "You're right. I can't."

Atwater turned the sirens off.

"What are you doing?!"

"If they hear us coming, they're going to bolt…or…worse…and we're almost there."

**CPDCPDCPD**

Severide turned all the lights and sirens off.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked him from the passenger seat.

"If they hear or see us coming, things could go really bad, and we're almost there."

**CPCPDCPD**

The shooting stopped.

And it was a good thing, too, because Ruzek's main piece was empty. He quickly retrieved his backup from his ankle and looked around.

Olinsky was lying in a small pool of blood at the beginning of the driveway.

"Damnit." Ruzek swore.

He made his decision. His right hand carrying his backup, he ran out from behind the car and over to his older partner.

He quickly felt for a pulse, and when he found one, shook him slightly, to...see if he was conscious still.

To his ultimate and quick relief, Olinsky groaned.

"Alright, Al, I know this is going to hurt but we need to move…like yesterday…" And Ruzek looked around for a bullet wound…or…multiple.

Then he realized it was taking them longer to reload then it had the last time.

He knew that typically wasn't a good thing.

He looked behind him, and he could still see some rustling shadows.

The odds were very much against him.

"Al…we…we really need to move."

Adam heard the guns all click their next rounds into place almost all at once.

Everything was definitely in overdrive when you knew you were about to die.

Taking a deep breath, Ruzek stood up in front of Alvin and aimed his puny backup gun.

And the next thing he knew, he was seeing red.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow! Wednesday's episode was epic! That's all I'm sayin.**_

* * *

><p>"Severide, slow the hell down! Where are you going?! You're going to hit the car!" Casey was yelling. Severide was driving like a maniac…<p>

Well, more so than usual, anyway.

"I'm not…heading…to the squad car."

At the last handicap break in the sidewalk, Severide did the unthinkable.

He took the truck up the curb.

He was driving on someone's lawn.

And he didn't care.

Casey suddenly understood where Severide's mental process was when he saw Adam standing up and pointing his gun.

Severide blocked Ruzek and Olinsky from the coming gunfire with the truck.

It was brilliant.

It was crazy.

Casey loved it.

And from the relief on Ruzek's face, so did he.

Casey, who was near the windows in the line of fire, quickly ducked and crawled out after Severide.

Relief flooded all of the men when the Captain followed Severide's lead – blocking their route from the truck to the squad car with that truck.

At the same time, the rest of Intelligence pulled up, quickly got out of their cars and started returning the gunfire.

"Are you hit?" Casey asked Ruzek.

"No, but he is. He needs help! Where's Dawson and Shay?!"

"Down that way, we got him." Peter said as he, Chief Boden, and Capp joined all of the men.

"Where's he hit?" Chief Boden asked.

"I don't know…" Ruzek said as Capp and Peter bent down, threw some arms around Alvin and themselves, and hoisted him up.

They all heard Olinsky grunt.

"Cover us." Peter said as everyone but Ruzek ran back to the squad car to arm themselves.

When Casey returned with an AK-47, Ruzek handed his gun to Casey, who was grateful for that; and Ruzek grabbed the AK-47. The Chief and Severide just took the standard issue extra handguns, and the men set up around the other side of the trucks.

Fortunately for all of them, that's when Atwater and Burgess also pulled up.

"Go! Go now!" Ruzek yelled at Capp and Peter since the gunfire was focused on Intelligence, Burgess and Atwater.

Peter and Capp took off.

Ruzek and Severide ran beside them, covering them in the event any bullets would come in their direction.

**CPDCPDCPD** **- **_**Rewind to when Ruzek first called for help…**_

_"Officer down! Officer down! 10-24! I need help! Now!"_

That was Ruzek.

And Voight had a choice to make.

Everyone else was headed out that way, but Voight…

Go help Jay look for Erin, or help Ruzek save Olinsky and possibly get some more of this gang off the streets?

**CPDCPDCPD**

She heard him coming before he saw her, and she did the best thing she thought to.

She bolted in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Bitch! Come here!"

_Shit. Shit. Shit_.

She kept running, the only problem was, with her somewhat recent injuries, and the fact that she was on 'vacation' before this started, her breathing was catching up to her.

Pretty soon she would be screwed.

That's when she got an idea, she circled him, hoping he wouldn't hear her. She just simply made a left, and soon, made another left. Then she made a right.

She hit the pavement running head on toward the cab.

He came out of the woodwork right in front of her, sending a punch square to her jaw.

Erin grunted and fell backwards, but recoiled. At this point, he had grabbed a hold of the front of her jacket and lifted her up off the ground. She kicked him right in the kneecap. And he let her go, cringing at his knee. She hit the pavement also, grabbing her ankle. She quickly stumbled over to the cab, as he grabbed at her injured ankle. She yelled out in pain and went down. Leaning on her elbow, though, she kicked him in the face with her other foot and struggled back up.

She had ditched the bookbag a little while ago. It was only weighing her down. She hobbled over to the cab and pulled on the handle. When she figured out that he had locked the cab, she quickly shrugged her jacket off, wrapped it around her arm, braced herself with her other arm, and broke the glass. She unlocked the door and got in, basically dragging her leg into the cab behind the rest of her body. After locking the door, she figured he had the keys on him, so she immediately went under the steering wheel and summoned up a part of her old life to hotwire the car.

She jumped when she looked up and saw him leaning on the hood. She didn't have the car hotwired yet, and the window was broken. Thinking quickly, she pulled up the hump, but there wasn't anything in there except a charging cable. She leaned over the passenger seat to get to the glove box. There was nothing in there either, though, and when she leaned back up, she barely turned her head in time to see him reach out to grab her face. She hit him in the jaw with an outstretched fist, twisted her body and backed up to the passenger door, but not without pain in her ankle.

"What the hell do you want with me!? I don't even know you!" she screamed at him, before basically falling out the passenger door. She hit the ground grunting, but stood back up. At this point, though, her adrenaline was kicking in and her ankle started to feel a little better. She hopped around to the back of the car, and leaned on the trunk. He started hopping too, but, to her relief, his was worse, much worse.

"Listen, bitch, I just need to take you with me. Personally, I don't want to hurt you…"

"That's bullshit. What, do I look like some random hitchhiker?"

"Well, you certainly don't know what you're doing…"

"I…"

"Just shut the hell up and listen, alright. I don't know what these people want with you, and frankly, I don't give two shits; but they have my family. My wife…my kids…I'm exchanging you for them. Either you get in this car willingly or…painfully. I don't care which, but I called your location in already, so either you cooperate, or…you keep resisting and things get worse."

"What the hell do you mean these people?"

"I told you already. I don't know who you are, or what they want with you. All I know is that I'm just supposed to pick you up in exchange for my family…"

"And you need two shits if you believe _that_ bullshit. Do you honestly think they're just going to give your family back to you after you hand me to them, hmm? You're more of an idiot than I look like out here! They're dead. They're going to kill them, if they haven't already…"

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" the guy went off, and he was suddenly moving faster than Erin thought he could.

Quickly, she hobbled around to the front of the cab so that they were basically playing ring-around-the-cab.

"Just get in the damn car, bitch!"

"Screw you!" Erin hollered back, "You're an idiot! Listen to me, I'm a cop! I see this thing all the time!"

He suddenly stopped, "Wait, you're a cop? Them dipshits didn't tell me that!"

"Yeah, and I wonder what else they didn't tell you. Did they tell you I have way more people looking for me than you have coming after you?" Erin cocked her head to the side. "Face it, you idiotic bastard. You were wrong. You were naïve, you were hopeful. Those are not qualities to have in this business. Now, if _you_ help _me_, maybe we can see about saving you family. Is that story even true?"

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the small photo album that people can keep in wallets, and threw it at her. "There. That's them. That's my family. And they've got them…because I was out on a date with some damn girlfriend."

Taking a breath herself, Erin spoke again, "Well, look, let's not turn one bad choice into another. _Help me_. I've got at least one person coming after me, and once he gets here, you'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you…"

The guy let out a short, cold laugh, "Oh, honey, you're going to need a lot more than just one guy to back you up. That part I said about already calling in your location? Yeah, that was true, too…"

"How many?"

"I don't know…more than five I would assume, though."

"Shit." Erin muttered.

"Yeah, so, I'm afraid you're just going to have to listen to me…"

Erin glared, and turned as she heard a car roaring up the road – heading directly for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, okay, I know, I'm a horrible person for all these cliffhangers, but bear with me, next chapter should end this predicament! :)<em>**

**_Oh, I love all the favorites & follows, but could y'all please review?! That really does mean a lot to me too! No rhyme intended..._**

**_Thank you!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey all! Thanks for the love! This one's for you! **_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I recaptured him! I should be leading this, not this little bitch!" Roderick yelled.<p>

"But they still got away, Andrews! You shouldn't be leading shit! That's final. I'm not arguing with you anymore. Go out there and get me some new business."

"Boss, I…"

The boss turned around and cocked his gun, "Go, now." He said, calmly.

Dylan Roderick, a.k.a. Raymond Andrews, threw his hands up, and walked out. He knew they were in shit now. Almost the whole crew had gone down. Fortunately for him, they were able to keep his cover as he saved Erin and Jay's asses. The only problem was he had almost no credibility because they had still gotten away.

He was closer than he was before, though, because he had gone against them. Because they had had to fight him. Because he had recaptured him. He owed them.

He would have to find a way to tell everything he knew, without blowing his cover…again.

He would be risking almost his whole life's work for two detectives' lives, but he didn't care. He needed to do this, because he knew the end result would be a whole unit's lives, not just two. He knew that there was no way in hell with this squad that the unit wouldn't go do without a fight either. He knew that these two detectives were doing good work, and regardless, he couldn't let the unit go down at the hands of a vengeful gang.

Not when he could have something to do with it. Putting his gun back into the small of his back under his shirt, he walked out.

Now that he wasn't the leader, he would have to start proving that he could, _and should_ be…again. He thought he had proved that when he 'fought' those cops, but he was wrong.

So far, all he knew was that they couldn't find those two detectives anywhere.

That was good.

But a call came in a little while ago saying that their undercover cabby Mitchell, as they all knew him, had spotted the girl.

Alone.

Walking.

With just a book bag on her back.

Where the hell was her partner?

A million thoughts ran through his head, Roderick had tried to get them to wait…to hold off, and let him go out and see what was going on and he would call it in.

But they don't trust him.

And even worse, they trust Mitchell, the puny cabby drive…because they have his family.

So almost all of them were headed out there.

Even if her partner is behind her a short ways…she's screwed. They're both screwed. Their _unit_ is screwed.

Roderick had to do something, and he knew it.

But they were watching him like a hawk too.

He had heard about the house shooting…where some of them were. There were only a couple there.

But they were the distraction for the whole unit.

And after they did away with those two detectives, the rest of the gang would join, and the whole unit would go down.

He really, had to figure out some way to warn them.

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

He jumped into the car the gang had allowed him to use; making sure his ski mask was in the passenger seat. He was headed to the shooting.

He just hoped he wouldn't get killed before getting the word out.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Voight."

"Voight, Olinsky's down. Luckily Severide heard my call over the radio too and he brought the fire department with him. They provided us some cover, but Al's in the hospital. I don't know what's wrong with him, I stayed behind to help Dawson, Severide, Casey, Burgess, Atwater, and a couple others from the fire department with the shooting. It still hasn't stopped. I have no idea how many shooters…"

"Ruzek, do you have it under control?"

Voight was on his way to help Jay, but he had a strong feeling that he should turn around.

"Well, if I had to guess, due to the fact that I have no answers, I would say no. Dawson and Shay are back from dropping off Olinsky…what happened to everyone else?"

"I don't know, but I'm on my way."

And he hung up.

He hated this, but he knew what he had to do.

Jay and Erin…could handle themselves…

His team needed him.

He hoped he wouldn't regret this.

**CPDCPDCPD**

She braced herself for impact, even going as far as to put her leg up for emphasis. A car with at least four people in it was coming straight for her.

She even thought about jumping onto the hood of the cab.

She closed her eyes…

And all she heard was the crashing of metal. When she opened her eyes again, another car had come out of nowhere, and had hit them at enough of an angle so that they didn't run into her, but most of them were still injured.

When she looked into the direction the car had come from, she felt her heart flood with relief.

It was none other than Halstead.

And he was getting up and dusting himself off like he was some stunt double from a movie.

Gun in his right hand, he made sure to put a bullet in each of the four people in the car. He then walked up to Erin and put an arm around her waist, training the gun on Erin's new friend.

"You move a centimeter, and I'll put a bullet in you too. Don't test me."

Then he planted one right on Erin, forcibly…as though he was afraid of losing her…as though he had already lost her.

And it was possible he thought he had.

After that kiss, they were both out of breath, Erin swore she was in some sort of dream that she would wake up from shortly, but instead, all she got was Halstead saying, "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again."

"Um, yoo-hoo, I hate to interrupt your little love fest, but I'm sure there are plenty more coming from where they did…"

"Alright, you have two seconds to tell me why I shouldn't shoot you. One…"

"I wasn't trying to kidnap her! I was trying to help her."

"Bullshit." Erin and Jay said at the same time. Jay cocked his gun again, and took dead aim at the guy's head. "Two."

"Then you really won't have any answers…"

Jay threw his arm that was holding the gun out to his side, "You know, you're right, but you don't really look like you're going to be of use to me anyway…" since the gun was already cocked, he put a bullet on the ground right in front of the guy.

The guy did a little two-step, "Alright, alright. Careful where you aim that thing! My name's Mitchell Rainor. They kidnapped my family, and told me to come out here and get her…"

"How the hell did they know where she was?"

"They had an idea, but I was one of five trying to find her. Apparently they did this to a couple other poor souls, and I was the lucky one. Whatever the hell that means."

Jay shot at his feet again, "Three." He aimed at Mitchell's head again.

Mitchell quickly threw his hands up, "Okay! Seriously! Watch where you aim that thing! Look, I just want to get back to my family, and get out of this mess. I don't want trouble. I wasn't trying to hurt her…man, honest…"

"Alright, alright." In all honesty, Jay was just tired of hearing this guy's broken record. He took his handcuffs off of his belt, thankful he had brought them and grabbed them before he jumped from the car, and threw them to Mitchell. "Put these on."

As he started to put them on, he brought his wrists around to the front.

"Behind your back, dumbass." Halstead corrected, and then ushered him into the cab.

As he was making sure Erin got into the cab alright, he saw two other cars in the distance.

And they were going too fast to be normal civilians.

"Shit." He muttered and ran around into the driver's side.


	6. Chapter 6

**_One of my longest chapters yetttt! Hope you all enjoy, and please, please forgive me for my longer than usual update. :/_**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are the keys!?" Halstead yelled, turning around to face Mitchell.<p>

"My pocket!" Mitchell leaned so Jay could search his pockets.

After a moment of searching, Mitchell realized he had the wrong pocket, and switched the positions of his hips.

As awkward as it was, Jay searched until he found the keys. He jammed them into the ignition, started the cab up, and stomped onto the gas pedal.

Fortunately they hadn't started shooting.

"Do you have a phone?" Halstead asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

Mitchell laughed, "Seriously? You were _just_ searching my pockets."

"Fantastic." Halstead muttered.

After a few minutes of driving, Halstead realized they were trying a different type of P.I.T. maneuver by boxing Halstead in and forcefully stopping him.

Halstead wouldn't let that happen. Throwing an arm around Lindsay, he slammed on the brakes, and the two cars almost went into each other. In slamming the brakes, he spun the wheel to do a one-hundred-eighty-degree turn and pushed down the gas again. They were now, still, heading toward Wisconsin.

With a little bit of a break, Halstead again asked, "Do you know of any place close to turn around and maybe go through a quiet neighborhood or anything…_something_?"

"Absolutely not." Mitchell muttered.

"Why did we bring him again?" Halstead asked Erin.

She smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, cute." Mitchell mumbled.

"You know," Halstead said to Erin again, "I do like this whole driving thing…"

Erin just smirked.

"How the hell can you joke at a time like this?! We're being pursued by a notorious gang, and you're _joking_?!"

"Oh, no, actually, he was serious about that…" Erin added.

"Okay, okay, maybe I am just a smidge panicky because I'm handcuffed in the back seat of my cab with two very much wanted police officers in the front seat! Come on, please, toss me your keys so I can at least get out of these things!"

"Oh, yes, I'm going to toss you my keys to the handcuffs so you can bring them around and strangle me with them. I was born on a Wednesday, but it wasn't last week." Halstead retorted.

The guy glared at him.

But, Halstead was feeling okay. He had somewhat of a plan now. He would find the closest exit, get off, go down some back roads until he was sure that one he had lost his tail, and two he had made a u-turn and then he would take this fight home. Where he knew this gang would lose.

He would be lying to say that he hadn't gotten at least a little bit of his confidence back.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Whatchya got, Ruzek?!"

"Oh, thank god you're here. I still don't know how many shooters, but we're running out of ammo. You got any?"

Voight glared at him.

"Right, dumb question." Ruzek muttered, and suddenly, almost everyone crowded to Voight's car.

"Dawson, you're with me. Let's go around back. The rest of you, cover us." Voight immediately took charge.

Ducking and cocking their weapons, Voight and Dawson made their way around the side of the house as the return gunfire also halted one more time.

Roderick had pulled up behind the house that they were all shooting at – mask on.

He had just gotten out of the car when he saw Voight and another guy making their way around the back of the house.

In what felt like slow motion, he lifted his mask when he knew Voight saw him, and looked into the windows of the house.

They must have been too focused on the fire coming at them to notice the back of the house.

Idiots.

Quickly, he motioned them over and provided their 'backup' while they moved. It wasn't like they needed their backs watched, though.

They all got around the other side of the car opposite of the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Voight asked him immediately.

"I came to give you all a message. I was only praying that you wouldn't shoot me first…"

Voight motioned at him to get on with it.

"Erin and Jay are in trouble. Like, major trouble. There's only maybe four or five guys in there…"

"It's a trap." Voight said.

"Precisely. After the rest of the gang gets done with those two, they're coming up behind them."

Voight and Dawson exchanged a look.

"Rest as in…how many?"

"At least ten."

After muttering a barely audible, "Thanks." Voight flew out from behind the car and sprinted toward his squad car, Dawson close on his heels.

"Where the hell are you two going!?" No sooner had Ruzek finished the sentence were Voight and Dawson pulling away. He and Burgess exchanged a look, and he nodded.

Burgess and Atwater got into their car and took off behind them.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Hey, morons!" Roderick shouted and almost all of the five who were in there turned, guns pointed at him.

It seemed as though they all let out a breath of relief at the same time when they realized it was him behind the mask.

"You know," Roderick continued, "you should have someone watchin' your backs, right? Boss would not approve if he knew you were doing things this way…"

The new lead was in there as well.

"Shut the hell up Andrews. This is my gig, and I'm running it my way, until our help gets here."

"Even still jackass, they could come up from behind you."

The guy smiled, a crooked, busted teeth smile. "Not with the weaponry we got in here." And moved his shoulder to reveal almost a whole weapons room.

"What'd you do, rob the weapons room back at the warehouse?"

The guy nodded.

And Roderick's mouth dropped, "What the hell are you thinking?! Does Boss know you have this much?!"

Suddenly, the guy stuck a gun to Roderick's stomach. "And he ain't gonna find out, either. Now, get over there and start shootin'."

"Alright, alright, ain't no reason to do that…" Roderick stated as he walked over to the windows and upturned couch.

After grabbing his gun, and aiming, he had no choice but to start shooting also.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Voight was driving like a madman, and by all accounts, Antonio knew he was at this moment.

All they knew at this point, was Jay and Erin's estimated location, and that there was a gang with a lot of members headed directly toward them.

Antonio would probably be driving like a madman also.

Voight had already radioed to Atwater and Burgess behind them to turn sirens off when they got close.

For right now, though, they needed them for the traffic to get the hell out of Chicago.

Antonio had no idea how long the drive would be, but with the way Voight was driving, it wouldn't be long.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Great, so we can't get a hold of anybody, we're in a cab, being chased by a notorious gang that wants us dead. Any more bad news you can add, there, Mitchell?" Jay looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm still handcuffed."

Jay smirked, "And you're going to stay that way. Complaints have never bothered me."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Look, all I was tryin' to do was save my family. That's it! I'm innocent in this!"

"_Innocent?_" Erin and Jay both seethed at once.

"Hardly." Erin said.

"Alright, you want to get home to your family, help us get out of here." Jay said.

"I don't know where the hell I am! They gave me a map…"

Jay turned around and glared at him. "And that would be, where, exactly? And you haven't told us until now because…"

Mitchell shook his head, "You want the map - you let me out of these handcuffs."

Jay and Erin exchanged a look and shrugged. Erin then opened the glove box, but it wasn't in there.

Jay, in turn, opened the hump, but it wasn't in there either. They then, each, pulled down the mirrors, and sure enough, Erin found it underneath of hers.

"Got it." She said, as she started opening it up.

"Now the question is, where the hell are we on here."

"I know we're on highway 47, but I'm not sure which direction we're going anymore…"

"We're headed toward Wisconsin again."

"Wisconsin? What?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, that map you had? Someone sabotaged it and the cashier pointed you right to it. You've been walking in the wrong direction this whole time."

Erin sighed, running her tongue over her teeth – a very clear sign to Halstead that she was _pissed_. She turned around to Mitchell.

"Did you know that?"

Somehow, with his hands still handcuffed behind his wrist, he managed to shrug.

Erin took that as a yes.

Calmly, she said, "You stupid son of a bitch. If you'd have told me that, I might have gotten in your car."

"Well, Mitchell, looks like you did at least one thing right tonight." Halstead inputted.

"And you wanna know what else? I'm the one who sabotaged the book you had, but I had no idea you'd wind up on this street. Like I said, there were about five or six of us out looking for you."

Just then, Halstead felt a tap at his bumper. The cars had caught back up to him.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Go faster!" Mitchell yelled, body turned to look out the back windshield.

"I can't! We're in a cab." Jay replied.

"Double shit. What the hell do we do now? It's only a matter of time before…"

And the bullets started flying.

Jay hunched in the driver's seat, Mitchell laid flat and Erin's knees hit the passenger floor. Jay swerved, so at least the car wouldn't be a sitting duck, but from what he saw in the rearview, the two cars behind them were spread out, and there were at least two shooters from each. Somehow, Jay managed to dig into his pocket, grabbed the keys to the cuffs, and threw them to Mitchell.

"Are there any weapons in here?"

"The only one I had was left on the street back there."

"That is absolutely perfect." Halstead muttered again. Looking in the rearview mirror one last time, he thought of one last trick up his sleeve.

He smiled, and throwing another arm around Erin, he hit the brakes for the second time. Just as he had thought, he went right in between the two chase cars and spun the wheel again. After gaining a little distance, he stopped the cab sideways, in the middle of the street, and they all got out and took off running.

When they were about 20 feet into the tangles of trees and bushes, Halstead and Lindsay turned around. They could hear car doors slamming, and footsteps on the concrete, but they couldn't really see anything.

Worse yet, they had no idea where Mitchell had gone.

They decided to keep going the direction they were headed, with any luck, they would get even more lost, and there would be no way the gang would find them. Outnumbered and outgunned, that was a very, very good thing.

After grabbing each other's hands, Jay and Erin took off into some more brush.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading!<em>**

**_Until next chapter ;)_**

**_And please, please, please, check out the video I made for Linstead from last season. The link is in my bio and I'm sure you know how to copy & paste :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am soooo sorry for the longer than usual update! Please forgive me? **_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Halstead's head snapped to Erin.<p>

"Yeah, cars starting."

"Shit."

"Damnit."

"Well, if they're taking the cars that could mean two things." Jay said.

"Yeah, they either lost us so bad they don't feel like looking anymore…"

"Or, they know we're going to be dead before we find civilization anyway so why waste their time and effort." He then finished. After saying this though, another thought hit him.

_What if they left some guys behind?_

Jay looked around, and saw nothing but the color green.

He never realized how much he loathed that color until now; but, until now, he hadn't really had a reason to.

"Let's circle back. We can't be that far off if we heard the cars starting." Erin said.

Jay shrugged since he didn't have a better idea and they turned around.

Erin and Jay immediately stuck their hands up, though, when they noticed the two gunmen behind them.

"Well, well, well, look who we found."

"So they just left you here?" Halstead immediately asked.

One of the masked men laughed, "No. They're coming back for us."

Erin and Jay exchanged a look.

"Really? Are you two that stupid?" Jay remarked.

"Jay…" Lindsay chided, whispering through gritted teeth.

"You know, you should listen to your girlfriend…"

Jay snickered, "Who? Her? She's not my girlfriend."

Both men laughed this time, "Really? You two have been on the run a long time and don't even try to tell me yous didn't share a room together."

"No, B, I'll settle this. She's not your girlfriend, eh? Prove it." Aiming the gun at Halstead's forehead, the guy walked up to Erin, grabbed her chin, and just before his mouth was getting ready to touch Erin's, he backed up with a wide – bone-chilling – grin on his face.

"Actually, you want to prove to us you don't love her? _You_ kiss her."

"Oh, so you get off watching other people make out? You're sick." Halstead spat, narrowing his eyes.

"So I've been told. Now, come on, lover-boy, let's go. Let's get on with this, I have a deadline to meet and you two make the 'dead' in deadline."

Erin and Jay exchanged a look.

The guy let a shot rip through the air, "Now I ain't playin'! Let's get a move on."

**CPDCPDCPD**

Voight and Antonio's heads snapped up.

"You heard that, right?" Antonio asked.

But Voight had already taken off running in the direction the shot had come from.

If Antonio didn't know any better, he would say this was the most he'd ever seen Voight _run_ since he joined Intelligence.

No, you don't mess with Voight's team.

Antonio took off also.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Slowly, and to the agony of the two gunmen, Erin and Jay got closer.

They then heard something in the brush nearby.

"What was that?" the second gunman asked.

"Who the hell cares? Probably just some fox. You two! Get a fuckin' move on!" And he walked closer and put the gun to Jay's head.

Halstead took a deep breath, and finally grabbed her around the waist.

He mouthed an, "I'm sorry." And before she even had time to furrow her brows, he pushed her down, turned around, pushed the hand of the gunman behind him upward; sending the shot up, punched the guy in the jaw, and just before he got the gun out of the guy's hand, he heard shots ring.

He knew he was dead now.

And that's when he saw two faces he hadn't realized he _really_ missed until now.

Jay ran over to Erin, who had resorted to covering the back of her head with her arms, but she looked up as Jay approached her.

"You bastard! Why didn't you let me help you!" she seethed at him.

Voight smirked, securing the gun out of the man's reach that he had shot.

"When was I supposed to tell you what I was doing?" Jay calmly asked her.

"You don't think I figured it out after you mouthed the 'I'm sorry'?" she was sitting up now.

Jay shrugged, "I figured you did, or, at the very least, was hoping you did. Erin, I wasn't going to ask for your help when there were two gunmen ready to shoot us. There was no time, and I sure as hell wasn't about to watch you die."

"Then why didn't you just kiss me?"

"Come on, Erin. You know just as well as I do that they could've and probably would've shot us while we were kissing."

She averted her eyes, and he stood up offering her his hand, "I'm still pissed at you." She seethed, looking up at him and grabbing his hand.

"And you'll get over it." Jay retorted, and she punched him in the chest as he helped her up.

Voight and Antonio both smirked at that one. The two of them had handcuffed the two men to opposing trees so they could come back for them. Whether they would find them dead or alive, though, was anybody's guess.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here, and, Erin, there's someone who's been waiting a very long time to talk to you." Voight said, pulling out his phone.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Chicago P.D! Pull the cars over, now!" Atwater yelled through the megahorn.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Burgess eyed him.

"No, but we have to identify ourselves before we start shootin'."

Burgess nodded and just as she leaned out the window to start firing, and Atwater grabbed the walkie to talk again, the shots toward them started. Burgess flew back into the passenger seat and Atwater swerved the best he could to miss the oncoming bullets, but there were a lot coming at them between the two cars.

"Shit!" Atwater yelled, and he grabbed his walkie, "Shots fired at the police! Shots fired at the police! We need backup a.s.a.p! 47 South toward Chicago!"

Fortunately for them, the dispatcher radioed to the county that they were in, and their assistance came pretty quick, and from both ends of the road.

It was a good thing too, their patrol car was quickly decommissioned by the gunfire and their windshield was going out fast.

All of the officers from the now four police vehicles got out, doors blocking oncoming gunfire, and yelled for their respective departments, demanding that the gunmen put down their weapons and surrender peacefully.

Of course, it didn't work, and by the time Voight's car pulled up, the gang members were all, once again, dead.

"You two alright?" Voight asked, walking up to Atwater and Burgess.

"Yeah." Burgess said, nodding. Atwater silently nodded his head along with hers.

"Good, what the hell happened?"

Burgess shrugged, "I went to start shooting out their tires and they started shooting back at us."

"Alright, and the car?"

Atwater shook his head, "When they started shootin' at us, too many bullets hit the engine. We broke down, they blew the windshield out too. Backup barely came in time."

"Alright, get a ride back to Ruzek with them," Voight pointed toward the other two cars. Atwater and Burgess nodded and headed over to the other officers.

Voight got back into his car. "Alright, let's get you two home."

"Where's Ruzek?" Erin asked.

He was hoping she hadn't overheard him.

"He's handling things." Voight said.

"Voight, if he needs our help, we want to be there. We're a team, a family, remember?"

Voight let a small smile creep through as he looked out his window. After all the shit that Halstead and Erin had been through, they still wanted to help their family.

He wouldn't say no to that. "Alright." And he gunned it toward the scene Ruzek was in.

**CPDCPDCPD**

"Hey! Severide!" Ruzek called amid the gunfire.

"Yeah, what?" Severide asked, his vision never straying from the direction of the gunfire.

"Let's me and you go around the house while the rest of them hold a distraction. We might have an advantage if we attack them from the back."

Severide took a deep breath, looked at Ruzek, looked back at the coming gunfire, and, finally back to Ruzek before saying, "Are all of you on intelligence this insane?"

Ruzek smirked and shrugged, "I hope so. Then if I survive this, they won't kill me."

Severide shook his head, but nodded nonetheless, and went over to inform Casey and their team what was happening.

Cruz nodded, "I'll turn on the truck sirens - that should get 'em starin'." And he jumped in the farthest truck, motioning to Ruzek and Severide to get to the other side from where he was.

They quickly put the bulletproof vests on and ran to the other side of the farthest truck, and nodded.

It was time. This would either end well, or very badly.

Ruzek hoped it was the preceding.

Before he had any time to rethink this decision, the sirens started.

And he and Severide took off, after the slightest hesitation for realization to set in.

The plan _somehow_ started working. The majority of the gunfire was trained on the sirens that started going off.

Ruzek ducked behind the side of the house, and shortly thereafter, Severide followed.

They exchanged a look before getting up, weapons at the ready, and walking the side of the house to round the corner.

Ruzek rounded the corner throwing his gun out first, but the sign was clear, he continued, with Severide on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

_** Wow, I…I have no words for this long update…**_

_** But I will say this; this part moves fast and gets very much into the T rating from here on out!**_

* * *

><p>Roderick turned around as hairs were standing up on the back of his neck. He knew what was going on here. He knew what was going to happen.<p>

He was going to get slaughtered if he didn't get out of there.

He turned around.

"Hey, bitch, where the hell you think you're goin'!"

"To check the back, moron! We're exposed."

Suddenly, the guy put a gun to Roderick's head, "Then I'm going with you, _Andrews_."

It wasn't that he said it, it was the _way_ he said it.

"No need for that." He retorted.

"Oh, isn't there?" Roderick took his mask off.

"Hey, idiots! This ain't no time to be fightin' each other! Where the hell is backup!?" One of the guys from the window yelled, not making eye-contact.

"Good question, Andrews, where _is_ our backup?"

Roderick let out a chuckle, "Am I with them?"

The guy hit him in the chest with the barrel of his gun, "Don't be a smartass. You sent them two cops after our backup. I saw you. You _are_ a cop, ain't ya?"

"No. But, you _are_ a moron." Roderick said, calmly, patiently, and most importantly, never losing eye-contact.

Not even to blink.

The guy jerked to hit him with the butt of the gun, but Roderick was faster. He blocked the oncoming hit while sending one to the guy's side – right underneath the ribs. The guy grunted, and grabbed Roderick off his feet –throwing him against the nearest wall.

Roderick had forgotten what fighting a guy on steroids was like.

It hurt like hell.

Just as he was recoiling, the guy was quickly coming back at him. Roderick barely dodged a punch to the side of the head, but couldn't get out of the way of the blow to his right side. The guy then grabbed the back of Roderick's head to knee him in the stomach, but Roderick knew what was coming; and he put his thumb right over the guy's jugular and squeezed. Not to Roderick's surprise, the guy's grip on the back of his neck loosened and Roderick punched him in the cheek – sending him down.

Once they had gotten behind the house, Ruzek nodded to Severide and pointed to the other side. Severide nodded, and Ruzek squatted to get duck under the windowsill.

With Severide on the other side, Ruzek hoped the backup out front would get the hint. He peered in the window to see the backs of all the guys shooting out the front.

Perfect.

Almost too perfect.

Ruzek and Severide exchanged one final look and nod before Ruzek grabbed the nearest rock he could find, chucked it at the window, and yelled, "C.P.D!"

And he and Severide took a step back and started shooting.

Roderick had just heard the back window break when he heard "C.P.D!" and he dove into the adjacent room.

After the longest moment Ruzek had had in a long time, he looked through the house to see the backup out front joining his lead and approaching the front window.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

The academy didn't teach this shit.

This was instinct.

He and Severide stormed into the back door.

Little did Roderick know the guy had followed him, and while Roderick had ducked, the guy was towering over him holding a gun.

So this was how it was all going to end. He was _sitting_ on the floor, hands up, and just short of begging for his life.

He knew it was all over now.

Until a bullet came through the back of his head, and hit the wall above Roderick's head. Roderick had barely turned his face before the guy's blood splattered all over his cheek, neck, and all down the exposed clothing. Then the guy fell on top of him.

"You o.k.?" Ruzek looked down at him as Roderick pushed the guy off of him and stood up.

"I'm better now than I was ten seconds ago." Roderick and Ruzek shook hands.

"Did you get 'em all?" Roderick asked.

Ruzek nodded. "Yeah; so what're you going to do now?"

Roderick shrugged, "Go back to the drawing board. I would say this was some sort of justice."

Ruzek could only nod as he watched Roderick walk past him.

When Ruzek went back around to the front of the house, just about _everyone_ had shown up…apparently the sirens attracted more attention than he had initially thought they would.

Voight was out there too, "Ruzek…"

"I know boss, I..."

"How'd you go from panicking…to this?" Voight motioned around them.

"Well, boss, I…I panicked, and then I handled it." **(Okay, so I stole this line from Iron Man, but it reminded me of something Ruzek would say; so…I needed to include it).**

"Well, nice job." And he shook Ruzek's hand.

"And Severide," Voight held out his hand to the fireman standing next to Ruzek, "To you and your team, thank you."

Severide nodded.

"Where's Al?" Erin asked, getting out of Voight's car.

Just then, Ruzek got into his car, jammed the keys in the ignition, and sped off to the hospital.

The rest of intelligence followed.

And so did the fire department.

Crime scene could handle this mess now.

**CPDCPDCPD**

Ruzek ran into the Emergency room waiting area, and straight up to the nurse at the desk.

She put a hand up before he even started taking. "Lemme guess, you're here for the Detective who was shot?"

"You remember us." Ruzek let out a breath of relief at the familiar nurse. "How is he?"

The nurse stood up, and Ruzek's heart sank into at least his stomach. She grabbed a chart and walked around the desk, through the door and met Ruzek face to face.

Suddenly, Voight was walking in the doors next – with Antonio, Erin and Jay following.

Severide and Casey joined shortly thereafter before the nurse started speaking again.

"A few more inches to the right," she started, looking down at the chart, and Ruzek could almost feel his heart bursting through his chest.

He had lost a partner this early in the game.

He has lost the man that he owed his joining intelligence to.

And there was nothing he could've done to stop it.

How were they supposed to know there were thugs in the building, armed, and ready to shoot?

How did the thugs know they were cops?

All they were doing was walking up to the door.

They weren't even showing their badges.

It wasn't fair.

He thought about Olinsky telling him that life wasn't fair.

He had lost someone he thought of as a mentor.

He couldn't help but blame himself.

Until the nurse continued, "…and he wouldn't be alive. The bullet hit a minor vein, which accounts for the loss of blood he took. He's still weak, and his shoulder will be in pain for a while, but he's expected to make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Voight asked, joining Ruzek's side.

The nurse shook her head, "We had to do surgery to remove the bullet and stop the majority of the bleeding, and he's still under the anesthesia."

Voight nodded. "How long do you think?"

The nurse checked her watch, "The surgery only ended an hour ago..."

Voight turned to Erin and Jay, "Go home. That's an order."

"But Olinsky…" Jay protested.

"Will be fine. I'll update you as soon as we know more, or if he wakes up. Go home."

"Voight…" Halstead started, but Erin put a hand on his chest, and when he looked at her, she shook her head. She knew when to not pick a fight with Voight, and this was one of those times.

"Let's go." And turning to Voight she said, "We're taking your car." She held out her hand.

Voight shrugged and took out his keys, and in handing them to her, Halstead snatched them before they could reach her hand, though, shaking his head. "No, if I'm being forced to go home, I'm at least driving."

Erin rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh…I can't even believe I'm saying this, but I hope I continue to do this story justice. For a little while, I lost motivation to write for this story and I forget some of what has happened. I'll have to go back and re-read it at some point, but right now, I really can't afford the time. I will not give up on this story, but it is hard right now. Please, bear with me.<strong>_

_** Thank you to the fans this story has, and to those of you who are reading Two Years Overdue now because of this one! You all are awesome, and I thank you for keeping this story alive and keeping me accountable for it!**_

_** I do have some more than this written for it, but if it doesn't make sense, please, pm me and I will fix it as soon as I can.**_

_** Oh, and I forgot to mention, I think you all are going to like what comes up here shortly. *Insert evil laugh here***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So, I think I got my inspiration back for this story…not sure how, or why, but I'm pretty sure it had at least a little something to do with awesome followers/reviewers Joy, country-chick-20, and (even though I know you didn't review last chapter, I'm pretty sure you're still reading) jaelyn2001. Thank you! I'm so glad you guys like this story still and have patience for me to take the time to find my rhythm for it again!**_

* * *

><p>The ride was abnormally quiet. After all that Halstead and Lindsay had been through, they weren't used to the peaceful, serenity of the scenery before them. But finally, they had no incident. Erin almost cried at the simplicity.<p>

Almost.

"Who's place are we going to?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

Erin shrugged. "I don't know. All the members are dead, so I guess it really doesn't matter."

"Did anybody ever find Cole?"

Erin's stomach flipped at the mention of his name, "I don't think so."

Halstead just nodded in understanding. She didn't want to continue the subject, he didn't blame her; nor did he want to either.

"I say we go to your place and pack up some of your stuff; then head to my place."

Erin smiled, "You know, that sounds like a good idea."

"Tomorrow we can go pick up Kyle."

"Okay, now you're _really_ talking."

Erin missed Kyle tremendously. She hadn't seen him in… she didn't even know how long…but even _a day_ was too long. Her son probably thought she had abandoned him.

"Good, I thought so. I haven't gotten to teach him anything in a long time…"

Erin punched him in his right shoulder.

"Hey!" Halstead said, "A woman who's not afraid to touch a man while he's driving does not care about her life."

"Oh, yeah? Where'd you hear that one, grasshopper?"

Halstead laughed, "Wow, you're tired."

"You think?"

"And irritable."

"And you should really stop talking…"

"So I keep being told…"

"Jay…" Erin groaned.

"Erin…" Jay groaned back.

They pulled up to Erin's place and they both went in. All in all, the process of gathering clothes and bathroom essentials didn't take that long, but it was agonizing for the two of them. They just wanted to crash, their adrenaline highs wearing off.

And tomorrow, they would pick up Kyle.

Erin could hardly wait. Usually, she hated days off, but after everything that had happened, she felt as though her body and mind could use a break; and she was glad she would have Kyle and Jay there with her.

If Voight was going to give her the day off, he was damn sure to do the same with Halstead.

After all, if it wasn't for her partner, she might not still be here. She looked over at him driving and smiled.

Maybe she could get used to this…

Maybe.

But right now, she would just enjoy it while it lasted.

He actually met her gaze and smiled too; but it was obvious he was just smiling because she was.

She stifled a laugh; she didn't feel like explaining what she was thinking about to him right now.

When they finally arrived at Jay's place, Erin took everything in stride. Jay had offered to grab their bags and she knew that was another fight not to pick; she took the keys from him so she could let them in. She stood in the doorway and took a deep breath through her nose, and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked from behind her, a smirk plastered on his face and one eyebrow cocked.

"Enjoying the moment; so shut up." She retorted.

"Okay, well, can you enjoy your moment _inside_ of the living room? Your stuff's not exactly light…"

She glared at him but started walking, nonetheless as he laughed.

She knew he was joking.

She had missed his joking with all the seriousness of their most recent situations.

After taking a deep breath, she walked over to the couch and threw herself onto it, sprawling out completely.

"Hey, that's my job." Halstead said, walking in and frowning.

"Well, I did it first."

"Oh, really?" Halstead smirked and an eyebrow went up again, but it wasn't what he said, or his facial expressions that made her insides turn to almost butterflies…

_What?_

It was the darkness that had consumed his eyes with whatever thought was going on inside of his head…

"Jay…" was all Erin managed to get out before he ran to the couch, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up…right into a kiss.

Without thinking, Erin moved to put her arms around his neck, but winced from the pain still in her shoulder.

And, even worse, Jay felt her wince through the kiss and pulled away.

"Damnit." She swore as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He put his one hand on her good shoulder to meet her face-to-face.

"Hey, it's alright…"

Erin shook her head, averting her gaze. "No, it's not."

With his left hand placed under her chin, he guided her gaze back to his face. "Yeah, it is. We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all."

Erin's heart skipped a beat.

What exactly did he think was going to happen tonight?

But Erin wasn't backing down now, "Doing what, exactly?" she asked, a smile of her own forming, and her eyes beaming.

It worked, Jay's face lit up as though a light bulb had just gone off in his brain, but he shrugged, keeping himself under control, "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm," Erin said, even putting her index finger on her chin for emphasis, she could see Jay's façade begin to falter, so she smiled and said, "More of this."

And she closed the gap between their lips again.

Erin's good arm snaked around Jay's shoulder, and her hand eventually made its way to his hair. Her other hand found a place on his chest. Meanwhile, his hands ventured from her back to her waist several times.

The next thing Erin knew, her back was against a wall, and Jay's hands were at either side of her head, effectively keeping her in place as his kisses strayed from her mouth to her cheek, jaw, and finally, her neck.

She closed her eyes, letting out a moan as he found her spot, and she felt him smile on her neck.

Sensing her knees were going weak, Jay's hands found their way to her waist again. He had now positioned them so that her body was between his and the wall; he was holding her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were at the back of her thighs, and moving up.

In this moment, she realized her hand had never strayed from his chest.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing at her, and stared from her face to her hand.

She removed it, and he shook his head, smiling back at her. "No, I actually like it there."

She put it back, realizing just how cold it had gotten after she had removed it.

"That's why you stopped kissing me? So you could admire my _hand_?"

Jay laughed and shook his head, "No, I stopped to get oxygen. But then I wondered why my chest was so warm, I'm not used to a hand being there at this point, but it works. It's different. See, I told you."

Erin let out a sigh, "I'm not sure which is worse, you stopping to admire my hand, or the 'I told you so' …"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, or see Jay's reaction as he started kissing her again – effectively shutting her up.

He would hear hell for that later, but right now, Erin wasn't complaining.

Gently, she could feel herself slipping; getting closer to the floor and she tightened the hold her legs had on his waist; as he tightened the hold his hands had on her ass.

She let out a short moan as she could now feel a certain something against her.

"Erin…" Jay breathed out, pulling away. His voice was husky and she could tell he was close to losing control.

Would that really be a bad thing? And he said _she_ had control issues…

"What, Jay?"

"Not here…" he shook his head; and, slowly, each leg drop from his grip. As much as she wanted it, she supposed he was right. He would never forgive himself if their first time in his place was against the wall.

And she would never hear the end of the apologies.

She also knew that he wasn't strong enough to carry her up the stairs yet as they were both in recovery.

She almost sighed in frustration.

This was pathetic.

This was stupid.

They shouldn't be doing this.

But with as much as they both wanted it?

And it was Jay after all, he could…would… make it work.

Suddenly, the fire in her eyes lit up again, and she smiled.

And Jay almost had to suppress a gulp as she leaned up into him and he thought she would kiss him, but instead, she whispered into his ear, "Race ya to the bedroom." And almost as suddenly as the fire that had started in her eyes, two hands were on his chest, pushing him backwards ever so slightly so he was off of her and she took off for the steps.

She made it to them before he could reach her, and not wanting to risk her falling, he let her go up, following closely behind though, and beating her to the door in strides.

It also didn't help her cause that, with one arm, he grabbed her by the waist, and slightly lifted her off the ground so he could position his body between hers and the door. He then put a hand behind him, grabbing the knob and smoothly backing inside.

He threw his arms out to his sides, "So, what do I get for winning?" a huge grin plastered his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, I so hope that was okay…I'm not used to writing the "lemons," "smut," or whatever category this falls under. So, please forgive me it if sucked or if I took them OOC since, well, as you all know, NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS HAPPENED ON THE SHOW YET *COUGH COUGH* I have nothing base their behavior on in these situations…I like to think I was close though. Haha!<strong>_


End file.
